Welcome to the Vocaloid Family! Gone
by monsterprincessx
Summary: A Spin-Off for the 'Welcome to the Vocaloid Family'. Miku's not the protagonist here, but rather Saya Itsuka, a Karate girl who is abused by her mother.


**Note: **Ahm, I do not own Vocaloid. xD This is the spin-off of WTTVF! This is a little complicated, since a lot of stuff is happening to the main character lol. ALSO, if you want your character to be in the story, please send out the following; Name, age, appearance (hair color, eye color), personality, why do you want to be in the story, and hobbies. PM to me, do not review on this story. GOT IT? Okei. On with the story~

* * *

><p>I ran for my life with sweat covering my whole face. I was sweating too much because of running for one hour now.<p>

Yes, I said one hour. You think i'm kidding, huh? Well, If I was, wouldn't I be in sweat? Exactly then.

The reason I'm running is that, the cops are chasing after me.

The reason the cops are chasing me is because I ran away from my abusing, lying stepmother.

She's the most rotten person I have ever met. The first time I did I actually believed she's nice and all. But when dad died, she became very scary to me. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm running to nowhere. Aren't I the the stupid one, right?

I looked back and saw the cops gone. I took a breath, and when I did, I got tricked by the cops. Wow, smart move.

I kicked the first cop then punched the second. I know karate, since dad enrolled me to a Karate school.

I ran as fast as I could to escape the two monkeys.

I ended up on a valley, which was dark, and it was also raining.

I tried to climb a stair to the window, and I managed to.

Opened the window, and there. Safe and sound.

I was soaking wet, then, when I was going to run, I fell and everything turned black.

**C h a p t e r o n e : h o m e l e s s**

I woke up, laying on a soft bed. I was dressed into pajamas, and a bowl of hot water on the side of the bed.

"W-Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in my house." Someone replied to me.

I turned my head to the left and saw a guy with blue hair.

He was smiling at me, like an idiot.

I remembered I fell asleep, soaking wet. Why am I here changed into nice, comfortable pajamas?

I snapped out, and screamed at the guy, "W-W-Who are you?"

"That's my line. And, you should be thankful I'm helping you out."

"W-What? How did I get here?"

"I could ask you the same question, miss." He stood up.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Kaito-san. Here's the tea you wanted."

"Quick, hide!" He said and put me on his cabinet. Wow, you stupid idiot.

"Kaito-san." I heard the girl hand over the tea to the guy "Here."

She then left.

I opened the cabinet, "You stupid little-!"

He then gaved me tea before I could say anything.

I hold it. "Um, thanks." I then drank it.

"You feeling better now?" He asked.

"Yeah, sort of."

"My name's Shion Kaito."

"I'm... Itsuka Sayu."

Oh, wait. I forgot to describe myself to you.

I have black long hair, which some people mistaken me as a "brunette". I have light reddish eyes, and people think I always cry.

My hair's a little messed up when I looked at the mirror. I quickly fixed it.

I'm not the type of girl who worries about how she looks infront of a cute guy. Wait, did I just added the word 'cute', with 'guy'?  
>Oh god hell no.<p>

"Um, Itsuka-san? You okay? You're spacing out, a little too much."

I blushed and shouted at him, "I-Idiot!" I then looked away.

I heard him chuckle, that little midget.

Wait, why am I saying he's a midget? He's actually a little taller than me when he stood up.

"Now, Itsuka-san, can you tell me why I found you lying here on my room yesterday?"

"I don't kno-.." I stopped when he said 'Yesterday'. "Um, did you just said, "I found you lying here on my room, YESTERDAY?""

"Yeah. Are you becoming deaf?"

I punched him. "N-No! I've been sleeping for one day! Heck no!"

I stood up, randomly put a coat on.

"That's my coat!" He said.

"Shut up!"

I jumped to the window, since it's the only way to get out of this house.

I was running on the wet street again.

Where will I go? My feet is using itself again!

I held a taxi, and thought that I should go to my karate club's president's house.

I finally arrived.

The house is pretty traditional.

Sayuri Momoka is the president of the Karate club. She trains me everyday and that made me a very good fighter. Momoka-san is also one of my faithful friends. Okay, she is the only friend I trust. The others are just minor friends I randomly met.

I found her cleaning the entrance of the Horikatsu Shrine.

"Momoka-san!" I shouted to her running.

"Ah, Sayu-chan. What brings you here?"

I looked at her with a sad face.

She sighed and said, "I'll go prepare your room for you."

After hours of her cooking, dinner's finally done.

You see, Momoka-san lives by herself. Her parents died years ago, and her grandmother lives far on provinces.

She put the tray with food on the table.

I love the smell of Momoka-san's cooking, it makes me feel at home.

Whenever 'mother' and I fought, I would go to her house and stay there for 3 to 4 days and we continue or Karate Lessons.

She's the kind of mother I had wanted for so long, but I also think of her as my older sister.

Half-mother, Half-sister. Funny, right?

"Here. I made Curry." She smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" I ate happily.

I want to live with Momoka-san, but I would just give her too much trouble.

"Now, Sayu-chan. What happened?"

I stopped eating, "I was being chased by cops again."

She sighed again, "Do you always get chased by cops?"

I nodded.

"Ok." We ate dinner.

After that, I practiced some Lessons, but I was really tired, so I only practiced two lessons.

"You should go rest, Sayu-chan."

I nodded and walked straight to my 'room'.

I always sleep on the same room, which is beside Momoka-san's room.

I put my favorite band posters there, since mother wouldn't let me on my real room.

I also have some clothes on the cabinet.

I took my green nightgown and changed into it.

I was thinking of a lot of things, like how I ended up on that guy's house, and how he helped me, rather than be afraid of me.

[End of chapter one]


End file.
